


Encontro no bar

by Luka_fanfics



Category: herrluka - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cis luka, encontro no bar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_fanfics/pseuds/Luka_fanfics
Summary: Tchaikosvy alivia seus desejos ao lado de um jovem que conheceu em um bar
Relationships: herrluka/tchaikovsky
Kudos: 1





	Encontro no bar

**Author's Note:**

> desculpa a todos que irão ler essa atrocidade

E la estava ele, Piotr Ilitch Tchaikovski estava bêbado, cansado e sedento por paixão, avia 4 meses desde sua ultima vez com alguém... mais especificamente com algum homem, era constrangedor, ele sabia, mas não se importava ou melhor ele não conseguia, sua mente sabia que era errado, mas mesmo assim se corpo precisava daquilo. Observando entre todos os jovens um o chama sua atenção, ele era jovem, belo, com um charme infantil, mas por estar em um bar mostrava-se ser maior de idade, sem duvidas a aparência de eros na visão de Piotr, basta ele se aproximar do rapaz para saberem se tinham "as mesma preferencias".

e assim Tchaikovsky fez, se aproximou do rapaz que bebia vodca e tentou puxar conversa, primeiro começou com conversas normais como "como foi seu dia" ou "olá, qual é o seu nome?" até o momento em que Luka ousou beber de sua Spirytus Stawski(bebida e vodca mais alcoólica do mundo) aquilo impressionou os olhos de Tchaikovsky, mas isso não o parou e ambos continuaram a beber, até as 3 AM onde foram forçados a saírem do bar.

já bêbados, Piotr convida Luka para sua casa e o mesmo aceita.

dentro de casa os objetivos de ambos eram obvieis, tão obvieis que ao fechar a porta, Luka deu um beijo em Piotr e o mesmo retribui ambos começam a girar apaixonadamente até Luka abaixar suas mãos e apertando a bunda de Tchaikovsky, provocando um leve gemido no mesmo

\- sabe Piotr, você é "maior" que minha mulher...

aquilo deixou muitas duvidas em Piotr, como ele sabia seu nome? e como ele tinha uma mulher? embora isso, suas perguntas foram respondidas

\- ela gosta de você, ou melhor das suas musica, já eu gosto de você de outra maneira...

Luka diz isso dando uma mordida no pescoço de Tchaikovsky enquanto apertava sua bunda

aquilo provocava gemidos em Piotr, mas ele não imaginava que iria ser posto no chão 

\- o que você pretende fazer?

Tchaikovsky finalmente fala algo ao invés de gemer

\- Não é obvio? eu irei te foder até que você não consiga se levantar amanha

Luka diz isso em um tom dominante, o que é novo vindo que os outros jovens que Tchaikovsky dormiu, sempre pensavam em seu estado pós transa, mas esse não, ele era dominante... extremamente dominante, o que excitou ainda mais o pênis inchado que ele continha no momento 

\- podemos, ao menos... ir para a cama?

o mais novo concorda deixando Piotr se levantar e leva-lo ao andar de cima. já no quarto era possível ver uma cama de casal com um frasco de óleo quase vazio do lado

ao entrarem, Luka voltou a ser dominador fechando 

\- tire as roupas!

sem exitar Piotr fez, deixando Luka inspecionar todo o seu corpo 

\- É pequeno...

Tchaikovsky não entende até ver para onde Luka estava olhando, e antes de poder contra argumentar, viu o rapaz dando a volta e logo em seguida um forte tapa em sua bunda

\- em compensação a parte mais importante é bem grande suculenta 

ele diz em um tom extremamente malicioso com uma pequena pitada de gula, mas ele logo volta as ordens 

-se deite na cama

Tchaikovsky obedece e vê Luka vasculhando suas gavetas

\- O que você ira fazer?

\- calado!

Luka fala depois de retirar quatro gravatas, um pano e uma fita de costura das gavetas

\- não se mexa...

Luka diz enquanto venda os olhos e amarra os membros de Piotr nos pés e na cabeceira da cama

\- e agora?

ele pergunta brevemente ao sentir o pano sendo usado como mordaça e sente a necessidade de gritar ao sentir a fita sendo amarrada em seu pênis 

\- shh não grite, a diversão ainda não começou...

ele diz ajustando-se entre as pernas de Piotr, logo depois Piotr escuta Luka cuspindo em algo, mas nada nele foi tocado

\- aparentemente você já foi aberto muitas vezes antes, acredito que não a problema se eu-

ele diz já penetrando Tchaikovsky violentamente o causando muita dor que saiu como um gemido de prazer

\- seu cu é uma vadia gulosa Tchaikovsky!

Piotr não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que avia algo (muito) grande dentro dele e que era muito, mas muito forte, seu pau já iria explodir se não fosse a maldita fita em seu caminho, era doloroso, mas sem poder ver,gritar, gozar, ou se mover faziam isso muito mais do que uma noite comum, que infelizmente se tornou uma eternidade visto que a ereção do garoto em sua frente demorou meia hora para partir e quando partiu liberou todas suas sementes em Piotr

\- pronto...

Luka diz tirando a mordaça e a venda de Tchaikovsky 

\- Doeu?

\- Você é um monstro...

Piotr diz com os olhos arregalados para o menino, que sorri com um olhar doce para ele

\- seu cu está pulsando, e seu pênis inchado 

ele diz se levantando do peito de Piotr, mostrando a ele seu pênis roxo e pulsando 

\- o que será que acontece se eu tirar a fita?

ele diz a tirando, fazendo Tchaikovsky gozar como um gêiser e entrar em êxtase

\- admirável, Sr. Tchaikovsky, infelizmente tenho que partir, te vejo algum outro dia, talvez

Luka diz desamarrando os nós e se vestindo, saindo da casa de Tchaikovsky e de sua vida para sempre

**Author's Note:**

> eu sou um tremendo pecador


End file.
